El Cuervo y la Daga
by June Obliviate
Summary: Draco y Hermione no se veían desde hacía 5 años, pero un evento inesperado los reúne de nuevo. ¿Habrá cambiado algo? O quizá, nunca hubo nada que cambiar...


**¡Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Soy prácticamente una novata en esto de escribir, así que ante todo estoy dispuestísima (además de que lo agradecería mucho) a recibir críticas de cualquier tipo, opiniones...**

**Bueno, he elegido escribir sobre Draco y Hermione porque soy fan absoluta de la pareja. Espero saber expresar bien todo lo que me gustaría relatar, y que disfrutéis leyendo la historia.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y hechizos pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La mayor parte de los escenarios también, a pesar de que otros tantos son fruto de mi imaginación.**  
**

_Gracias Rowling, por haber creado este universo tan maravilloso, y sobre todo, por hacernos creer en la magia._

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Fin de la guerra._

3 de Mayo de 1998

Por fin todo había acabado. Después de tantos años, de tantas batallas, de tantas pérdidas… Parecía que realmente, al final de este inmenso túnel se podía apreciar una brillante luz que poco a poco iba aproximándose. Hermione tenía la respiración aún algo agitada. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, como si acabase de levantar un peso inmenso y sus músculos se estuviesen recuperando de aquello. En realidad, tenía razones de sobras por las cuales estar exhausta.

Durante unos instantes y mientras recuperaba el aliento, se dedicó a observar todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

Ron estaba con su familia, cerca de la enorme puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor, consolándose unos a otros por el horrible golpe emocional que habían recibido. Fred ya no estaba con ellos.

Su amigo estaba de pie, mirando fijamente al suelo. Su rostro se veía inexpresivo. Sin embargo, mantenía los puños cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza. De repente, sintió el impulso de ir hacia él y abrazarlo, pero prefirió dejarlo tal y como estaba, ya que probablemente era lo que necesitaba. Pudo percibir, a pesar de estar lejos, cómo unas relucientes lágrimas se desprendían de los ojos de Molly Weasley, mientras Arthur la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Entonces, Molly escondió su rostro en el hombro de él. Hermione no pudo evitar empatizar con ellos, e instantáneamente sintió una profunda tristeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de romper a llorar. Apretó los párpados, y continuó recorriendo con la mirada la zona. Cerca del matrimonio Weasley, se encontraba George. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared de piedra del castillo. Tenía la cabeza metida entre sus rodillas, las cuales se sujetaba con sus propias manos. Le temblaban los brazos, con lo cual pudo deducir que también estaba llorando. Hermione sintió que si seguía observando aquella escena, no podría seguir en su propósito de no terminar llorando. Se supone que todo había acabado, ¿no? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería sonreír. Y lo cierto es que tal y como estaban sucediendo las cosas, esa ansiada sonrisa iba a tardar un poco más.

Desvió la mirada hacia la dirección contraria. Sobre una columna que había sido derribada, se encontraban sentados Luna y Neville. La chica de Ravenclaw apuntaba con su varita a las heridas que tenía Neville, curándolas al instante, probablemente con hechizos no verbales, ya que en ningún momento vio que ella moviese lo más mínimo los labios. Neville la contemplaba ensimismado mientras ella maniobraba, como si Luna fuese la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban de manera fortuita, ambos sonreían. Hermione sintió una gran ternura al verlos.

De entre sus labios se escapó un pequeño suspiro. Siguió observando. Los profesores se ayudaban entre ellos. Por suerte, pocos de ellos estaban heridos. Entonces, buscó con la mirada a su amigo Harry. Finalmente, lo halló, en mitad del Gran Comedor. Ginny estaba con él. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando, hasta que ella decidió finalizar aquel encuentro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Después, se fue de vuelta con su familia.

Hermione aprovechó esa oportunidad para reunirse con su amigo. Echó a correr, tratando de evitar a la gente que caminaba de un lado para otro. Justo cuando Harry se percató de que se acercaba, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él, algo sorprendido, correspondió, y la abrazó también. Ella se separó un poco, aunque mantuvo ambas manos agarrando los hombros de su amigo. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

–¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! Yo… Vi un destello… Y pensé… Después una explosión… Y creía que tal vez… –Comenzó a sollozar. Las lágrimas inevitablemente se le empezaron a acumular en los ojos. Harry la silenció, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

–Hermione, tranquila… Estoy bien. Un poco cansado, pero eso es todo. –Afirmó, mirándola a los ojos. Su amiga sonrió, aunque las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

–¡Oh, Harry! Por fin ha terminado todo. N-no puedo creerlo, pero…

–¿Cómo están Ron y su familia? –Le interrumpió su amigo, observando cómo la expresión de su rostro había cambiado repentinamente. Hermione se quedó unos instantes en silencio.

–Están… –Empezó. Seguidamente, levantó el dedo índice, señalando al lugar donde se encontraba la familia.

Harry los observó atentamente, con el rostro inexpresivo, como solía serlo, aunque su amiga sabía perfectamente que por dentro era un volcán de emociones, que sólo en ocasiones muy extremas erupcionaba.

Entonces, los ojos del chico se clavaron en los de su amiga.

–Creo que debería ir, por si necesitan ayuda. –Farfulló.

–Está bien… Yo iré ahora. –Dijo ella.

Harry asintió, y se giró bruscamente caminando hacia donde se encontraban los Weasley, con cierta prisa.

De nuevo, Hermione se había quedado sola. Buscó alguna mesa que no estuviese en ruinas en la que poder sentarse, pero para su mala suerte, casi todas habían sido derribadas. Entonces, cambió de idea. Visto lo que su amigo había decidido hacer, quiso tomar ejemplo de ello y se dirigió hacia los grupos de persona entre los que se encontraba gente gravemente herida. Para su satisfacción, había personal enviado directamente de San Mungo atendiendo a los alumnos e incluso mortífagos que habían acabado bastante mal.

Se recorrió la sala, parándose en aquellas personas que estaban a la espera de ser atendidas, facilitando un poco el trabajo a los de San Mungo. Sacó su varita en más de una ocasión, apuntando a las heridas que hallaba, curándolas casi por completo.

Continuó obrando, yendo de un lado a otro, acudiendo a donde la necesitaban. Hubo un herido que llamó especialmente su atención. Una sábana negra enorme cubría su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, que por lo que pudo observar, lo tenía apoyado lateralmente, con lo cual era imposible conocer su identidad. Frunció el ceño, y tras respirar hondo, se aproximó a él. Se agachó cerca de su cuerpo, que yacía inmóvil casi por completo. Su mano derecha, que era la única parte de piel que dejaba ver, colocada sobre su pecho, le temblaba rítmicamente. Tenía algunos pequeños rasguños en ésta, pero no la veía grave.

–Perdone, ¿necesita ayuda? –Preguntó, amablemente, depositando su mano libre sobre el brazo del herido.

Reaccionó con mucha radicalidad y brusquedad ante el tacto de la chica. Se incorporó de un espasmo, soltando un pequeño gemido, haciendo que la ligera sábana se deslizase por su rostro, dejándolo al descubierto. Hermione lo observó durante unos instantes, perpleja. El chico tenía la cara llena de moratones y manchas de color gris por sus mejillas. Su cabello rubio platino le caía algo revuelto sobre la frente. Estaba asustado, y respiraba con mucha irregularidad. Él la miraba, tan sorprendido como ella.

–Malfoy… –Murmuró ella. Él sin embargo permaneció en silencio, recobrando el aliento y la compostura.

Se irguió, mirándola por encima del hombro, alzando un poco la barbilla. A pesar de haber vuelto aparentemente a ser el de siempre, mantenía el ceño fruncido y la respiración algo agitada.

–Vete a ayudar a otros, sabelotodo. No necesito ni quiero tu compasión. –Dijo, mirándola con cierto desprecio, elevando un poco el labio superior.

Hermione pudo observar la inseguridad en la voz, extrañamente ronca del Slytherin. Draco quiso volver a tumbarse de lado, pero dio un respingo y soltó un quejido de dolor, aguantándose el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

–Déjame ver tu brazo. –Ordenó Hermione, volviendo a tocarlo, algo temerosa.

Draco reaccionó apartando el brazo cuando ella lo rozó, con rudeza.

–No me toques. Te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda. –Replicó él entre dientes.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirándole a los ojos.

–Todo ha terminado, Malfoy. No entiendo por qué sigues comportándote de esta manera… -Respondió, algo molesta. El Slytherin soltó una carcajada fuerte, algo seca.

–Oh, vamos Granger. ¿Qué creías, que después de la batalla podríamos ser amiguitos?

–No he dicho eso pero…

–Pero albergabas esperanza, ¿no? –Se burló, terminando la frase que ella había comenzado. Sonrió con sorna, mirándola fijamente.- Pensaba que eras más lista… Menuda decepción. –Finalizó, rodando los ojos.

Hermione, que aguantaba con paciencia todas sus groserías, notaba que había algo que fallaba. No terminaba de creerse las palabras del Slytherin. Como si fuese un robot al que han entrenado para hacer o decir algo determinado, aunque no lo sienta de verdad.

–Déjame que vea tu brazo, Malfoy. –Insistió Hermione.

La expresión del rostro de Draco se endureció. La miró con odio, chasqueando la lengua, con fastidio. Sabía cómo era ella, y cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, hasta que no lo conseguía no paraba. Así que no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que ella decía, lo cual le cabreó aún más. En primer lugar porque no soportaba que le diesen órdenes, y menos aún una sangre sucia como ella.

–Joder… –Se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – ¿Si te enseño el puñetero brazo me dejarás tranquilo?

–Ni lo dudes. –Confirmó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, alzando ambas cejas, mostrando que también sería un alivio para ella dejar de estar en su compañía.

Draco maldijo en voz baja, y tras incorporarse de nuevo, retiró con algo de violencia la sabana, apartándola a un lado. Apretó los dientes mientras con su mano izquierda, subía la manga de su camiseta, aguantando el dolor como podía. Ella mientras, le prestaba atención, expectante. Finalmente la herida se descubrió. Se trataba de un enorme corte que acaparaba desde el hombro hasta el codo. Al parecer, la hemorragia acababa de cesar, pero había sangre ennegrecida sobre la herida, lo cual le asustó un poco. Estiró ambos brazos hacia él, mientras Draco la miraba con desconfianza. Se desplazó un poco hasta el otro lado, para poder llegar con más facilidad al brazo del Slytherin. Lo sujetó con mucha delicadeza, intentando no rozar con sus dedos la enorme brecha. Examinó la herida durante unos minutos, acercando el rostro a ésta para comprobar su gravedad. Al parecer, era bastante profunda.

Se apartó un poco, sin soltar el brazo del todo. Volvió a mirar a Draco.

–Es una herida bastante profunda, y por lo que he podido ver, está muy infectada. –Hizo una pausa, aprovechando para tragar saliva. – ¿Se puede saber cómo te la has hecho? –Inquirió.

–¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? –Respondió él, poniéndose muy a la defensiva. –A lo que vamos, ¿puedes curarla o no? –Continuó, con el tono de voz algo más calmado. Hermione suspiró.

–Pues… Sí, creo que podré.

–¿Cómo que "crees"? –Replicó.

–¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, haré lo que pueda! –Alzó la voz, irritada.

Draco entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a responderla, pero tras soltar un casi imperceptible "bah", decidió callarse. Ella, aliviada, sacó su varita, apuntando a la herida, volviendo a poner toda su atención en ésta. Recitó mentalmente el hechizo no verbal, y de la punta de su varita surgió una masa plateada brillante que cubrió la herida. Después, tras un pequeño destello aquella masa desapareció, dejando ver que tal y como esperaba, la herida también se había esfumado. Hermione sonrió, orgullosa, y volvió a mirar a Draco, con la esperanza de que él también sonriera, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la misma expresión de fastidio que desde hace rato tenía, aunque algo más relajada. Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra durante unos instantes. Draco decidió romper aquel silencio.

–Vaya, por algo dicen que eres la mejor bruja de nuestro curso. –Dijo, con voz remedante, aunque lo decía totalmente en serio.

–¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme? ¿Ni un "gracias"? –Discutió ella, ciertamente molesta.

–Oh, por supuesto. –Carraspeó. –Gracias, señorita Granger. Tiene usted otro Extraordinario. ¡Ah! ¡Y 50 puntos para Gryffindor! –Dramatizó, forzando una carcajada.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo las repentinas ganas de llorar que le habían entrado, sintiéndose totalmente infravalorada. Se levantó de un salto, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio.

–Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Tratando así a las personas, no sé por qué te extraña que estés tan asquerosamente solo. –Respondió ella, con la voz algo temblorosa, frunciendo el ceño. Mantenía los puños cerrados.

Hermione guardó su varita, y Draco sólo pudo escuchar una especie de sollozo, antes de que ella se girase y desapareciera rápidamente de ahí, dejándolo tal y como ella bien había dicho, solo. Un horrible sentimiento de culpa le recorrió, sintiéndose extrañamente mal. Eso tan sólo hizo que su enfado aumentara.

–¡Que se pudra! ¿Quién coño se cree que es? –Maldijo para sí mismo, volviendo a recostarse. Agarró de nuevo la sábana negra, tapándose con ella, cerrando los ojos, aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder dormir.

En otro lugar, no demasiado lejos, había ido a para Hermione. Había llegado justo donde estaban sus amigos, con los Weasley. Una pequeña lágrima le había recorrido el rostro, la cual instantáneamente quiso retirar con su dedo índice. Respiró hondo, tratando de ocultar la expresión de molestia que tenía, relajándose.

–¿Cómo estáis? –Dijo, poniendo ambas manos sobre las espaldas de Harry y Ron, que inmediatamente se giraron hacia ella.

–¡Hermie! –Respondió Ron, abrazándola. Harry los contemplaba, sonriendo.

–¡Eh! ¿Cómo estás, Ron? ¿Y tu familia? –Dijo ella, separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Éste enseguida adquirió una expresión triste, que enmudeció a Hermione.

–He tenido… –Carraspeó. –He tenido mejores momentos, para qué mentir. –Murmuró, aunque la voz se le quebró un poco al final de la frase.

Hermione le acarició dulcemente el rostro, sonriendo con desgana.

–Si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, Ron… No dudes en pedírmelo, por favor. –Le rogó ella. Él pareció sonreír, pero fue muy breve.

–Claro, Hermione. Te lo agradezco, de verdad. –Se calló. –Yo y mi familia te lo agradecemos. –Rectificó, asintiendo la cabeza, como dándose a sí mismo la aprobación por lo que acababa de decir.

–Ha sido un día largo y duro. Creo que ahora todos nos merecemos un descanso. –Expuso la chica, mirando a sus amigos. Ambos asintieron.

–Sí, tienes razón, Herms. Pero antes tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos con los del Ministerio, para dar parte de lo sucedido y… ¡Oh! Me parece que ahí vienen. –Respondió Harry, señalando al pasillo enorme que había al salir del Gran Comedor.

A lo lejos se percibían las siluetas de varias personas que se acercaban caminando a paso ligero, dejando ver poco a poco quiénes eran. El que encabezaba el grupo, era ni más ni menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt, recientemente nombrado Ministro de Magia. Detrás de él aparecieron otros tantos trabajadores del Ministerio. Entre ellosse encontraba Dolores Umbridge, que vestía un horrendo traje rosa, mirando por encima del hombro de Shacklebolt, con una curiosidad algo exagerada.

Al final, apareció Rita Skeeter. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron algo boquiabiertos. ¿Cómo era posible que en un día como ese Rita estuviese ahí? En realidad, no tendría que sorprenderles. Skeeter no tenía muchos escrúpulos. Todos ellos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los profesores. Shacklebolt comenzó a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, mientras los demás anotaban todo lo que iba diciendo. Seguramente, y por los gestos que ella hacía, Shacklebolt le estaba pidiendo que le relatase lo sucedido y diese parte de los fallecidos y los heridos, ya que comenzaron a caminar a través del Gran Comedor, examinando ellos mismos a las personas que estaban atendiendo los de San Mungo. Hubo un momento en el que se detuvieron en medio de la estancia. McGonagall señaló a Harry, y con un movimiento ágil de muñeca, le indicó que se acercase. Harry miró a sus amigos, y tras vacilar un momento, se dirigió a donde le reclamaban, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

–Debería ir a ayudar a mi familia. Dentro de poco nos iremos. –Afirmó el pelirrojo, dedicándole una última mirada a su amiga, antes de darle la espalda para seguir atendiendo a sus familiares.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Otra vez se había quedado sola. Suspiró, comenzando a caminar por el lugar, observando a los heridos. La mayoría de ellos estaban siendo ya atendidos, así que pensó que igual ya no necesitaban su ayuda. Desvió la mirada hacia la enorme pared del fondo. Había alguien apoyado sobre ésta. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver con más precisión. Dio algunos pasos más hacia el frente, viendo así su objetivo con más claridad. Pudo reconocer de quién se trataba por su peculiar cabello rubio platino. Para su sorpresa, él también la estaba mirando. Tenía el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido, y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa irónica, típica suya. Hermione sintió el impulso de ir hacia él, pero justo cuando estiró la pierna para comenzar a caminar, se arrepintió, recordando cómo Draco la había tratado hacía unos momentos. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada cargada de odio y se giró rotundamente, haciendo un gesto brusco con la cabeza, lo que hizo que todo su pelo se colocara sobre uno de sus hombros. Parpadeó pesadamente, y justo al abrir los ojos, vio a una chica delante de ella, que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Hola Hermione! –Saludó.

–¡Luna! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! –Respondió Hermione, abrazándola durante unos instantes.

–¡Espera Hermione! Tienes un krolit en el pelo. –Inquirió la chica de Ravenclaw, cogiendo un mechón de pelo de su amiga y apartando algo de éste.

–¿Qué… Qué son los krolits? -Quiso saber la castaña, que miraba a su amiga con curiosidad.

–Son pequeños bichitos que se alimentan de pelos. ¡Podrías haberte quedado calva!

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita. Con la gran cantidad de pelo que tenía, veía raro que pudiese llegar a quedarse calva.

–En ese caso, gracias por quitármelo, Luna.

–¡De nada! –Respondió su amiga, risueña, alejándose de ahí dando saltitos. Realmente no había quien la entendiese. Pero eso, realmente era parte de su encanto.

Segundos después, apareció Harry, acompañado de la profesora McGonagall.

–Hermione, ¿sabes cuántos heridos han sido trasladados ya a San Mungo? –Preguntó su amigo.

–Pues… Yo diría que… –Se quedó callada. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, fijándose bien en los huecos que había entre algunos heridos y lo que recordaba. Por suerte, tenía muy buena memoria fotográfica. –Estoy casi segura de que han sido trasladados entre 22 heridos. –Confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¡Brillante! –Respondió la profesora, que de repente se había puesto muy alegre.

Hermione miró a su amigo con incredulidad, y éste se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca, negando con la cabeza. La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Poco después su amigo y su profesora se alejaron. Hermione, instintivamente volvió a mirar a la pared, pero Draco ya no se encontraba allí. Frunció el ceño, caminando hacia el lugar en el que lo había visto, dando pasos dudosos.

–¿Me buscabas, Granger? –Susurró una voz cerca del oído de la chica.

Hermione se estremeció, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Se giró con brusquedad para enfrentar al Slytherin. Le miró durante unos instantes, con expresión de molestia.

–¡Más quisieras! Tan solo pretendía analizar la pared. Muchos hechizos han ido a parar contra ésta, y creo que sería importante informar de ello a los del Ministerio… –Quiso sonar convincente, mirando fijamente a Draco a los ojos, que enseguida soltó una forzada carcajada.

–Mientes de pena, sangre sucia. –Respondió el chico, altivo, haciendo una mueca.

–No vuelvas a llamarme "sangre sucia", Malfoy. Te lo advierto. –Inquirió Hermione, que rápidamente había sacado su varita y estaba apuntando con ésta al cuello del Slytherin, que volvió a reír.

–Oh, vamos Granger, sabes que eres incapaz siquiera de hacerle daño a una mosca.

–¿De verdad lo crees? Me parece que estás un poco confundido, o tienes una imagen distorsionada de mí. ¿Tengo que recordarte aquel puñetazo que recibiste en 3er curso? ¿Te gustaría que lo repitiese? –Amenazó ella, furiosa, apretando los dientes.

La expresión del chico se volvió más ruda. Tragó saliva, y también un poco de su orgullo. Había demasiada gente, y tampoco le apetecía montar un escándalo. Aunque aquello sonaba irónico, después de la batalla que había tenido lugar hasta hacía unas horas.

–Vaya, estás hecha toda una fiera, gatita. –Respondió Malfoy, sonriendo con sorna.

–Lárgate, Malfoy.

Draco contempló a la Gryffindor en silencio. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes. Se podía percibir una tensión que ninguno de los dos quiso romper por ahora.

Entonces, el Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

–Ya nos veremos, Granger. –Se limitó a responder, con voz susurrante, inclinándose un poco hacia la chica.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, sin tener tiempo para responderle, pues el chico ya se había dado la vuelta y se estaba alejando de ahí. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que en la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor se asomaba el rostro de la señora Malfoy. Supuso que lo estaría esperando.

Justo antes de desaparecer, el Slytherin se detuvo, volviendo a girarse. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, mirando atentamente las paredes del lugar, el techo, las personas. Hermione percibió un atisbo de melancolía en el rostro de Draco, muy leve. Entonces, él volvió a sus ojos grises volvieron a clavarse en los de la Gryffindor, a pesar de la distancia entre ambos. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo. Poco después, le dio la espalda de nuevo y desapareció, perdiéndose al final del pasillo, dejando atrás a una Hermione aturdida, que poco a poco se comenzó a agachar, sentándose en el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Escuchó cómo unos sonoros pasos se aproximaban a ella. Levantó la vista, y pudo ver a sus dos amigos acercándose a ella.

–Hermione, tenemos que irnos ya. –Dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió, lentamente, y con la misma lentitud se empezó a levantar, comenzando a caminar con sus dos amigos, mirando por última vez el Gran Comedor. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía siquiera si volvería a verlo algún día.


End file.
